The Daughter of Christ, Cynthia
by Fiction R US
Summary: So iv'e met this girl. She claims to be the Daughter of Jesus and that I am chosen to be her husband?
1. Chapter one, The beginning

_**Hello my name is Toshimoto Nakoto and this is my strange story.**_

It begins with me walking down the street wearing a white long sleeve button up shirt with a red tie hanging down. My shirt is tucked in my black pants wearing sneakers and a black glove on my right hand.

I walk down the street coming from school with nothing else better to do but to think non stop. My mother and father both abandoned me because I was a mistake, so I wasn't raised right. This planet called earth doesn't show me love because nobody cares about my life. All I am is a weakling that goes to school to learn. Who goes to school to learn?

I dug in my pocket to see if I had any money left for groceries but when I opened my wallet a fly came out and it only appeared to be a dollar bill and some change. I let out a sigh and came back home carrying a bag of noodles closing the door behind me and laying my back on the floor. My living room anly contained a television, a table, and a couch. As I began to think once again I heard a sudden knock on the door.

"Hello? Are you there?" Said the female voice at the other side of the door.

The voice sounded familiar, like a person from school. I let out a sigh and got up, then walked to the door and opened it only to see a girl that I know from school named Foria. She seemed to be carrying multiple bags of groceries.

"I got these for you, if it's ok." She said as she was setting up my groceries.

I never knew someone would actually care for me. At that moment I fell in love with her, but I doubt that a girl like her would fall for a nearly homeless guy such as myself, so I never bothered to try. My stomach then started to rumble.

"Your hungry arent you? I can hear your stomach from here." Said Foria, "If you want, we can go get food. Go out to eat?"

I lost her when she said food.

"Ill come by at 7:00 ok?" I said.

"Ok!" She shouted. She then ran out with a smile on her face. I didn't know what just happened, but I knew I was going to have a great feast.

At around 6:12pm I started to get ready. I put on the suit that I never wore before because that was the suit my grandfathergave me before he passed away. Now I will use this for a great cause. At around 6:25pm I left the door after I took a shower and got ready. As I was walking, thinking about my past, at 6:38pm I walked passed a small figure with her head down and hair covering her entire face as she was sitting on a bench. I stopped and walked to her and asked, " Are you alright?" Then I placed my hand on her shoulder. When 3 seconds went by she quickly shot her head up showing her blood red eyes and her wide grin , and sharp teeth. I honestly didn't even care to jump. I also didn't care if she attacked me or not because I didn't care if I lived or die. When the girl started to rush up to stab me with the sharpness of her giant claws a random girl appeared in front of me and stabbed her in the chest causing the demonic girl to vanish into thin air. She then grabbed me and started to sprint off, "No time to explain." She said.

As time went by it became 7:00pm. Foria was waiting on me at a resturaunt table. She then checked her watch and let out a sigh. "Maybe he's not coming... I knew he was too good for me." As time went by me and the female who dragged me along came to a stop at the edge of a cliff. The moon shined upon the sky.

"Are you alright?" The female said.

I replied, "Yes. And thank you. What was that back there?"

She replied, "It was demons that roam at night. But it's safe here so you don't have to worry about it."

Then as she smiled the sun began to rise even though the night was at it's beginning. Her blonde hair with eyes that was as green as grass, her clothes that was one of a kind, her smile that was as bright as the stars, everything about her was just perfect in my eyes.

"By the way, my name's Cynthia." She said.

"U-uh" I studdered.

I was paralyzed by her beauty.

"W-who are you exactly?" I questioned, "You killed that demon like it was nothing."

"Would you believe me if I had told you that I was the daughter of Jesus Christ himself?" She questioned.

"I don't know." I replied.

I never seen a body so perfect a day in my life. But I needed more evidence before I could just assume that she was the daughter of Christ. But why would she all of a sudden bring it up? It wouldn't make any sense if she was lying to me.

"I believe you." I said.

She replied in shock, " really?!"

I then smiled at her. Then time went by...

...

one

...

two

...

three

...

four...

" I believe you but not so much." I stated, " I need more evidence."

She then smiled back at me, and then something sudden happened. A beam of light shot at her from the sky. The light was so thick that I couldn't see her. She then walked out of the beam with it vanishing behind her. With her hair that changed from puffy blonde to silky-smooth brown hair that reached her mid-back, from green eyes to brown ones that was a little lighter than her hair. Her clothes that changed from one of a kind to the legendary robe that was dragging 8ft across the grass. Then I knew that she was the Daughter of Jesus Christ.


	2. Chapter two, The daughter of Christ

"This is what I truly look like"

I gazed upon the beauty of her eyes that look like saucers. I don't know if it was love at first sight, or if it was the fact that she was the Daughter of Christ, but my heart started to tremble causing me to start breathing through my mouth.

"Do not be scared. I'm not here to take." She said.

How could it be possible? I never knew Jesus had a sister. At that time I didn't know what to do.

"W-why are you here? Did I do something?" I said.

"Not at all. I am here to rapture when the time comes. I was sent down to this world to rule over it since this world is beginning to become hell itself. You are the first person that believes me, therefore I shall allow you to be my prince."

As soon as I heard those words excitement ran through my veins, but still I felt scared deep down my heart.

"Is there any reason why your scared?" She said walking to my arm reach.  
>"You don't have to be my Prince if you don't want to.<p>

"But I do want to. I just don't know what will happen when I succeed in becoming your Prince."

"Nothing will happen. You will just be sinless that's all"

All I wanted to do was to just hug her for a long period of time, but I didn't want her to think of me as a weird person. I slowly began to walk closer to her, but before I placed my first foot forward she walked up close to me, looking into my eyes, causing me to blush.

"If you want a hug you can have one." She said, "There is nothing wrong with hugging someone you like."

At that moment I realized that she could probably read my mind, or that it was a coincidence that she knew exactly what I was thinking about. She then wrapped her arms around my body.

...

...

I don't know why

...

...

But I felt like crying.

...

...

I don't know if it was from joyfulness or from life long depression... or both.

"Don't cry." She said, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." I said silently crying with tears running down my face, one after the other.

All my life I've been searching, for someone to love me for who I am but I never found the right one. But now, the daughter of Christ is standing before me with her arms wrapped around me. Maybe that's the reason why I'm crying... From joyfulness... If only I could be her lover, but for now... I am truly blessed.


	3. Chapter 3, The light of the Goddess

At that moment, on April the 21st, 2015, the happiest moment in my life took hold. Where there was the gunfire of love breaking the target of loneliness. But sadly, she broke the hug, causing the warmth of my body from her heat to become cold once again. I stood there frozen in my place with a blush on my face.

"Are you ok?" Said the beautiful Princess of the world, Cynthia.

"Why would I not be ok?" I replied, "I just got a hug from the daughter of Christ that I never knew existed."

Her bright smile that was even brighter than the sun only made me want to hug her more, but I had to hold myself together before I lose control. As I glanced into the beauty of her eyes I realized something.

"Wait. If your the daughter of Jesus, does that mean you have as much power as he does?" I questioned.

She replied, " We all have our own unique type of powers. My grandfather, God, resembles the white light, which means that he is the first and that he can do the impossible and challenging. That light is known as the light of sinlessness. The light that my Father holds is the yellow light, which means that it's the first below the light of sinlessness, and that it's mental and physical abilities are to face the darkness of Satan's men. That light is known as the light of the father. The light that I resemble is the pink light, which means that it is the second below the light that God possesses and that it is to judge this world by their right and wrong doing, and to help the world need. That light is known as the light of the royal fruits. Christ is both physically and mentally stronger than I am, but I have my abilities that can surpass him, and he has his abilities that can surpass me, but God has the power to stop us both."

I replied, "So that's why your the princess of this world?"

She responded, " More like a Goddess but yes. I am more human than my father however, so I have more sensability than him."

"I see. So you understand humans more than Christ?" I said.

She replied, " Yes. But not more than God."

As soon as those words slipped in my mind I knew that it could be possible for her to love. But then I thought to myself that she was too good for me, and that there was no way possible that a beautiful girl such as herself would fall for a spineless weakling such as myself. So I wasn't even going to try and have a chance at being her lover, because it was truly obvious that she was thousands of years older than me knowing that you don't age in heaven...


	4. Chapter 4, Cynthia's point of view

Toshi and I began to walk to his home. I wasn't quite sure what was going on inside his head, so I decided to read it.

His thoughts were

"All my life I was lonely. Getting treated wrong by the world, nobody actually noticing me. I lived through the pain and suffering. But now, i'm here with the Daughter of Christ, Cynthia. I love her so dearly, but she probably does not think the same. I want to be with her and love on her but..."

He let out a sigh low enough to where a human couldn't hear.

"It makes me angry that I can't have her and it also makes me sad... I want us to have a future together... But I doubt that she would accept my offer... knowing that i'm a poor human falling for a royal angel of heaven..."

I then knew that he truly loved me a lot. As soon as we got home I stopped reading his mind and gave him the hug that he deserved. As time went by he fell asleep, so I got him on his bed and tucked him under the covers, then went out of his room closing the door behind me. As I began to walk out of the house to check over the earth, I seen a book with it labeled "Diary" on it laying under the table. I then picked the book up and started reading it.

The book said,

"I wish I had someone in my life. I'm tired of being lonely with nobody to hug, to help keep me warm with their body heat, to cry on, to simply BE with, to lay next to... to love."

As soon as I read those words I closed the book choosing not to read the rest of the page that burns my soul.

At around 5:15am, as morning began to come, I put new furniture I gathered from heaven into his living room and his own room, then at 7:20am I began to make breakfast for him when I got done putting the furniture together. Something that he deserves. At around 8:00am he woke up, but still layed there and closed his eyes back up. I then called his name.

"Toshimoto Nakoto?"

"Just five more minutes." He replied.

...

...

...

"Your still here?" He said jumping out of the bed wearing his underwear.

He appeared to have an arousion and somehow I began to blush across my face. I quickly turned around breathing through my mouth. I didn't know what was happening to my body and actions. These thoughts that roamed in my head from the Devil that I hate.

"Uhm..." I studdered.

He stated, "Well it takes a while for it to go down so deal with it."

He then said, "Unless you want to volunteer?"

Then out of nowhere he got hit by a random stop sign that flew in through the window. Then multiple stop signs flew in through the exact same window. For every stop sign that hit him he made a sudden noise. The next thing you know is that he is under a giant pile of stop signs.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

I knew it was the work of God telling him to stop, but I didn't say anything. I helped him out of the pile of stop signs.

"Are you ok?" I said.

He replied as he got up, "Yes, thank you"

He was alright physically but he was mentally weak.

"I made you breakfast." I said.

He looked around just noticing about the new furniture. He was filled with surprisement. Two and a half seconds went by then he looked at me staring into my my eyes with the sorrowfulness of his. I took his hand with both of mine and spoke to him.

"Toshimoto, it's ok. I'm right here so you don't have to worry about ever being alone anymore."

When I began to say my next words he rushed up hugging me as tight as he could.

"Please..." He said. "Don't leave me ever. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and if something happens to you I would kill myself."

"Don't say things like that." I said hugging him back as tight as he could.

I didn't know what to say or tell him. He was so sad but yet so happy at the same time. I let him hug me for as long as he wanted to. He cried silently and fell asleep on my chest at about 9:30am. It took all morning for him to wake back up, but I knew it was the best sleep he has ever had in his entire life. He woke up at around 12:15am, but closed his eyes back up. I let him rest for as long as he wanted to but 5 seconds later he said three words that made my heart stumble for some odd reason,

"I love you."

I didn't know what to do, but I was happy. At 12:18 he got up grabbing my hand and walks to the kitchen only to see that it has changed completely. He didn't look amazed. He walked to his stack of pancakes but made no expression. He put the pancakes in the fridge then hugged me speaking into my ear,

"You didn't have to do this. I was perfectly fine." He said smiling.

I didn't mind to do those things. He deserved better.

He broke the hug and smiled brightly at me. He then started to pray in his mind,

"Thank you Lord. For making it be me out of all the people."

He then walked out the door.

...

I didn't know where he was going,

...

...

...

But he never been that happy in his life.


End file.
